


[Podfic] Cascade

by dodificus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While SG-1 is on the planet Pelos for a first-contact negotiation, Daniel suddenly gains the ability to speak the language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cascade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cascade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215) by [Kylie Lee (kylielee1000)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylielee1000/pseuds/Kylie%20Lee). 



**Length:** 2:59:47

**File Size:** 194.9 MB (mp3) | 82.7 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/cascade.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/cascade.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

Beta by leviticus_lied and tacit

 

Originally Posted March 27th 2008 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/99447.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
